Regalo Navideño
by michifteentitan
Summary: La Navidad se acerca, y Raven y Chico bestia reciben el mejor regalo de navidad de la manera menos pensada RXCB KFXJX


Regalo para Navidad

**Hola, queridos lectores míos ¿Cómo están? Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en las fiestas de Navidad, aquí les traigo un fic un poquito tarde pero listo para estas fechas espero que les agrade y no nos queda más que esperar que llegue el año nuevo. La verdad no me agrado del todo como me quedo puesto que lo hice con apuros jejejeje por cierto muchas gracias a La hechicera de la Noche, por su colaboración; al ayudarme con las personalidades de Jinx y Kid Flash. Cuídense besitos.**

─Oye Bestita, pásame el martillo─ dijo Cyborg, encima de una escalera mientras colocaba la millonésima guirnalda en la sala de la torre titán. Solo porque Robin lo había prohibido, no habían tapizado toda la pared. Eran épocas navideñas y los dos atolondrados del equipo se habían puesto a decorar toda la torre. Starfire y Robin habían salido por un par de horas, antes de que acudieran los 4 al supermercado a comprar lo faltante para la cena navideña.

─ ¡Trabaja martillo!-exclamó el cambiante tomándolo de la mesa, donde habían colocado el dicho instrumento, clavos y todos los adornos navideños que pudieron encontrar. Mientras el mitad metal colocaba la guirnalda, Chico bestia siguió hurgando en la caja. Solo quedaban esferas, luces y la estrella del pino, eso indicaba que lo único que faltaba era el árbol. Entonces recordó algo y se dirigió al sillón, donde se encontraba sentada su esposa. El titán había preparado algo muy especial para ella y para su bebe; que estaba muy cercano a nacer.

Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el sofá desde el otro lado de la sala, recordaba rápidamente como había llegado hasta donde estaba. Su relación inverosímil con Raven, el embarazo y el matrimonio. Y ahora en estas fiestas, contando los días para que su primogénito viniera al mundo. Quién diría que la felicidad de su vida no estaría con su primer amor, sino con la mujer que jamás consideró como nada más excepto su amiga. El pasado de Terra había quedado atrás, para abrirle paso a una enorme y muy merecida dicha. Sonrió mientras veía a su mujer leyendo, puesto no había dejado sus costumbres, con los pies sobre el mueble debido a la hinchazón por la retención de líquidos. Está volteó y sonrió, haciendo el libro a un lado. Chico bestia besó a la hechicera en la frente.

─Tengo un obsequio para ti…y para el bebé─ susurró en su oído dijo mientras acariciaba el vientre de su mujer.

─ Eso ya no es sorpresa, últimamente te has vuelto adicto a las compras, hablas demasiado con Starfire- le contestó mostrándole un dulce mirada. Ese era otro aspecto que también había cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Por alguna razón que hasta la fecha desconocían, los poderes de Raven desaparecieron con el embarazo. Desde entonces la semi demonio se permitía de vez en cuando, una risa simple, una mirada dulce o una sonrisa. Pero no era que lo hiciera cada cinco minutos, solo en los momentos que lo ameritasen y claro, con su marido.

Garfield retiró un pequeño saco de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo alargó a su mujer. Esta lo tomó, y lo observó durante unos segundos, eran tan suave y terso al contacto; que era imposible no reconocer que estaba hecho de terciopelo café, ´´del bueno´´ como había escuchado algunas veces. Los extremos de la tela amarrados por una cuerdita amarilla áspera, que contrastaba.

─Sabes, el regalo no es el saco; es lo que está adentro─ bromeó suavemente el joven; divertido por el tiempo que se había tomado la titán en observar el envoltorio.

─ Gracias por la aclaración, Einstein─ ironizó Raven, mientras desanudaba la cuerda, y dejaba que el contenido del saco se deslizara suave y lentamente hasta su mano.

Una pequeña esfera salió del paquete, una esfera azul cielo cubierta con brillitos dorados. Con bellas letras azul marino, estaba escrita la palabra BEBÉ a lo largo. Para los ojos de Raven era la cosa más linda que había visto en su vida.

─ Encontré una tienda en el centro comercial donde puedes decorar tu propia esfera como gustes─ dijo suavemente en su oído, solo para que ella la oyese y ese momento intimo no fuera compartido con nadie más─ Pensé que sería un detalle muy bonito, será la esfera particular de Junior.

Los ojos de la mestiza se llenaron de lágrimas, pero siempre había odiado la manera de arruinar un momento hermoso llorando, por lo que decidió aguantarlas.

─ Es…bellísima. Te luciste─ fue lo que dijo sin dejar de observar el objeto redondo en sus manos, como si le fuese la vida en ello. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el cambiante ya estaba devorando sus labios con dulzura, sin querer separarse jamás.

─ ¡Oye déjala en paz! ¿No ves que está descansando?─ reclamó divertido Víctor, arruinando la intimidad que se sentía en el aire.

Garfield se puso de pie con una cara de fastidio, mientras su mujer intentaba inútilmente calmar los ánimos. Después de un rato de trabajo, la decoración quedó finalizada. Los titanes se reunieron para terminar de tomar decisiones y ponerse de acuerdo en lo que faltaba por hacer. Entonces, con unas cuantas horas antes de que fuera la hora, se separaron para ir a comprar los ingredientes de la comida y el pino, en parejas, Robin y Starfire por un lado y Cyborg y Chico bestia por el otro; respectivamente.

Raven se quedó a descansar, como últimamente lo hacía. Durante un tiempo estuvo delicada de salud, debido a que hubo ciertas complicaciones con su embarazo. Afortunadamente todo había salido bien después de un tiempo, pero siempre estuvo presente el reposo y la tranquilidad. Hasta cierto punto, era algo muy relajante; pero llegaba un momento en que era fastidioso estar todo el día sin algo interesante que hacer. Envidiaba con un dejo de nostalgia a sus compañeros que todavía podían salir a combatir a los villanos, o simplemente podían salir. Seguía con su corriente de pensamientos; hasta que una patada proveniente de su interior la sacó bruscamente de su mente. Sonrió ligeramente, portando esa sonrisa tierna y tranquilizadora que portaban siempre las madres, solo que más leve y con su propio estilo impreso en su expresión.

Lentamente acarició un poco su abultado vientre, mientras pensaba en el ejercicio que tendría que hacer luego de que su hijo varón naciera; pues obviamente deseaba recuperar su esbelta figura. Se sentía un tanto ridícula pensando que se veía gorda, cuando jamás se había preocupado de su apariencia, además de no creer que fuese perfecta. Se sentía algo rara pensando en cómo extrañaba ser la que era antes; como había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Miro hacia la delicada esfera que todavía tenía en las manos. La maternidad la había ablandado de eso no había duda. Una patada más fuerte hizo que su ligera frustración aumentara más.

─ Mamá no está de buenas hoy, cielo; por favor, deja de patear─ dijo Raven hacia su vientre. Malditas hormonas, ahora no dejaría su mal humor hasta que durmiera unas cuantas horas. Su frustración se acrecentaba conforme más recuerdos y patadas la asaltaban.

Entonces llegó un momento donde las patadas cesaron pero una sensación mojada le recorrió la parte baja de su cuerpo. Miro hacia sus piernas y observó que estaban empapadas. Era más que obvio que no se había orinado por lo que concluyó una cosa: la fuente. Se le había roto la fuente.

No esto no podía estar pasando; no podía entrar en trabajo de parto; no aquí, ni ahora. No podía dar a luz cuando se encontraba sola, lejos de la enfermería y peor aún lejos de cualquier manera de comunicarse con los demás. Una contracción le dijo que no había opción, por lo que en lo que pensaba en alguna opción que la ayudase; practicaba la respiración adecuada para parto.

Entonces casi como si algún ser celestial le hubiese sonreído, aparecieron dos figuras por la entrada. Por un momento realmente no se explicó que demonios hacían en la torre Jinx y Kid Flash sin avisar que venían, pero agradecía profundamente que hubiesen llegado en el momento exacto.

─ Hola Raven, ¿cómo estás?-dijo el pelirrojo. Su novia puso una cara neutral, mientras intentaba no demostrar lo poco cómoda que se sentía por estar en presencia de una de las personas que no le agradaban.

─ No muy bien, Kid Flash-respondió Raven.

─ Me imagino que el embarazo ha de ser difícil─ soltó Jinx, procurando ser empática.

─ De hecho, han llegado en buen momento; necesito…su ayuda─ bufó Raven mientras una expresión de dolor se cruzaba en su rostro. Otra maldita contracción, pero esta vez había sido más fuerte.

─ ¿Qué ocurre? ─ preguntó el héroe algo nervioso.

─ Garfield y los otros se fueron al súper mercado, y ya empecé con las contracciones─ la cara de Kid Flash se desfiguró de infantil pánico─ Necesito que me ayuden a llegar al hospital.

─ Buen momento escogió tu hijo para venir al mundo─ ironizó la hechicera de la mala suerte

─ Esto es serio Jinx, no es tiempo de hacer bromitas─ refunfuñó Raven, mientras caía lentamente en la desesperación causada por el dolor de las contracciones. Jinx entornó los ojos y puso cara de fastidio, mientras que Wally hacía un intento por pensar en algo para poder ayudar a la titán.

─Escucha, esto vamos a hacer. Te cargaré y te llevaré hasta al hospital-después volteó hacia la pelirosa─ Jinx, tu nos alcanzarás allá.

Un encogimiento de hombro y una actitud de indiferencia fastidiada fue lo que recibió Kid Flash por toda respuesta, y considerando que se trataba de ella, pensó que era una señal afirmativa. Se acercó hacia el sillón donde se encontraba a la semi demonio y la tomó en brazos, mientras que calentaba brevemente antes de comenzar a correr. Le envió una última mirada a su novia, esperando algún signo reconfortante; y lo recibió. Una suave sonrisa se posó en su rostro, dándole ánimos. Entonces emprendió el camino.

Raven tenía que admitir que viajar en los brazos de Kid Flash era la peor experiencia que había recibido en su vida. Un millón de imágenes borrosas, colores mezclados y además de unas fuertes nauseas; le sobrevinieron. Cuando finalmente llegaron al hospital, la chica había prácticamente perdido todo conocimiento. Mas alarmado por esto, Kid Flash la llevó hacia el interior del hospital.

El pelirrojo fue rodeado por doctores y enfermeras en cuanto lo vieron. No esperaba menos, es decir, el había llegado de la nada con una mujer embarazada, en trabajo de parto; prácticamente inconsciente. El joven suspiró mientras que veía como llevaban a Raven lejos de él, para atenderla como era debido. Momentos después llegó su adorada novia, tranquilizando considerablemente su perturbado espíritu.

Un rato más tarde, vino el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Raven, avisándoles que todo se encontraba en orden y que sería pasada a la sala de parto. La joven pareja se dirigió hacia el lugar, queriendo apoyar a la hechicera en un momento que al menos para uno de ellos, era bastante aterrador.

Entraron en la habitación y vieron, algo oculta, pero clara expresión de dolor. No por nada decían que el dolor de parto era mil veces peor que el de las muelas. Se sentaron en un par de sillas y se dispusieron pacientemente a esperar.

Mientras tanto, la torre de los titanes era un completo caos. Ya hacía una media hora que los héroes habían vuelto de las compras de la cena de Noche buena y al no encontrar a Raven entraron en modo de alerta. No era la primera vez que intentaban secuestrar a Raven aprovechándose de su embarazo. Cyborg había estado trabajando en mejorar el sistema de seguridad de la torre con tal de que no pudieran hacerle daño a su hermanita o a su esperado sobrino; pero al parecer el trabajo del mitad metal no había sido suficiente, pues quien quiera que se llevo a Raven, entró, salió sin activar ninguna alarma o dejar daños.

Chico bestia había entrado en pánico en cuanto notó la ausencia de su esposa, y había salido solo en forma de pájaro a buscar por la ciudad, mientras Robin intentaba organizar a los otros y empezar a rastrear a la hechicera.

Raven se agachaba sobre su vientre por milésima ocasión; cada vez más fuerte e intensas, las contracciones no parecía darle un descanso a la pobre madre primeriza. Wally miraba realmente nervioso, no muy seguro de que hacer o qué decir; mientras Jinx miraba con no tan marcada indiferencia. La respiración de la joven era muy rápida y entrecortada; era más que obvio que el momento se acercaba, había pasado tan rápido que no había dejado tiempo de hacer nada.

Ella volvió a enderezarse, respirando profundamente mientras elevaba sus ojos al techo, como haciendo una plegaria para que el dolor desapareciera pronto. Un silencio incomodo se formó por un par de segundos entre el trío, mientras que la incertidumbre se apoderaba de la habitación.

Entonces el doctor de Raven entró en la cuarto, con una gran sonrisa de comercial. Comenzó a revisar a Raven, mientras que Jinx y Kid Flash se hacían a un lado. La pelirosa miró fijamente a su novio; observó como unas cuantas y gruesas gotas de sudor frío le recorrían la frente mientras veía como levemente temblaba. Entornó los ojos fastidiada, pensando en cuanto lo irritaba verlo tan nervioso, como lo irritaba verlo siendo tan inmaduro. Pero entonces recordó que era eso precisamente lo que la había enamorado.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía los ojos del joven sobre ella. Un pequeño sonrojo se adueño de sus mejillas al ser sorprendida en su distracción.

─ ¿Por qué sonreías?─ preguntó Kid flash con una mezcla de curiosidad y reproche.

─ Ah…nada. Solo pensaba─ respondió esta. Este le respondió el gesto y devolvió la mirada a la mujer desesperada en la cama. La frustración volvió a sentirse dentro de la ex villana, e intento calmar al pelirrojo.

─ Relájate, este es un proceso natural; pienso que lo que Raven menos necesita en un chico sudoroso que está a punto de darle un ataque cardíaco. Además no estás solo─ replicó, terminando con sensualidad.

Kid Flash abrazó por la cintura a su novia mientras veía que Raven se ponía en posición de parto. Entonces ambos se acercaron hasta ella para ´´apoyarla´´.

─ Muy bien señorita Roth, es hora-dijo el doctor. Los tres presentes se preguntaban cómo es que no podía borrar esa maldita y ensayada sonrisa sobre su rostro. Esta respiró profundo un par de veces, preparándose mental y físicamente para lo que seguía. Entonces de la nada, Jinx extendió su mano hacia ella, dejando a los otros dos profundamente confundidos.

─ Tómala, vamos; ya estamos involucrados, solo tómala─ insistió. La hechicera miro de reojo a la ex villana y dudó por unos segundos si debía tomar su mano o no. pero otra contracción no la dejó dudar demasiado, por lo que tomó la de ella, a la vez que Kid Flash extendía la suya en señal de solidaridad, además de brindarle una sonrisa de orgullo a la pelirosa. Raven sabía que necesitaba todo el apoyo posible justo ahora que Garfield no estaba, por lo que se prometió a sí misma darle las gracias debidamente a la pareja después de que todo aquello terminara.

Las cosas se pusieron intensas después de eso, las contracciones aumentaron al máximo y Raven no podía sentirse peor. Agradecía a todos los dioses que le hubiesen concedido a su hijo, pero los maldecía por no haber hecho que esto sucediera en otras condiciones. De haber llegado antes hubieran podido ponerle anestesia, pero ya era tarde y no había marcha atrás.

─Puje─ repetía el médico sin cesar. Una y otra vez mientras veía como el bebé se acercaba a la salida. Jinx podía sentir su mano fracturada, y aguantaba con maestría el dolor, mientras que Kid Flash le secaba el sudor a Raven con una toalla. Finalmente después de lo que parecieron los 16 minutos más largos de su existencia, se oyó en toda la habitación el llanto de un recién nacido. Pronto envolvieron al pequeño en una toalla y lo llevaron a lavar, viéndolo por escasos segundos.

─ Felicidades─ dijo Kid Flash sonriente, mientras sentía la circulación de la sangre de nuevo en su mano. Raven estaba satisfecha, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras suspiraba de alivio. Jinx intentó simplemente mantenerse al margen.

─ Disculpen─ la voz del médico atrajo su atención─ pero todavía no hemos terminado aquí.

─ ¿A qué se refiere?─ preguntó recelosa la hechicera.

─ Todavía falta el otro gemelo por nacer ─ dijo, por primera vez, seriamente el doctor.

─ ¿Gemelo?─ soltó incrédula Raven.

─ Así es, en el eco que le hicimos aquí, descubrimos que estaba esperando gemelos y no un varón como pensaba. Debería considerar seriamente cambiar de ginecólogo.

─ Mataré a Víctor en cuanto lo tenga en frente─ susurró Raven por lo bajo mientras retomaba fuerzas para continuar.

El parto fue algo que ninguno de los tres héroes olvidarían jamás, una experiencia que por el momento no deseaban volver a repetir. Cuando el segundo gemelo nació por fin, Raven perdió la consciencia, dejando a la joven pareja al cuidado, brevemente, de los dos pequeños. Cabe decir que los gemelos eran unos verdaderos muñecos, además de que sus rostros demostraban quienes eran sus padres. Cabello violáceo, verde y orejas puntiagudas fueron características que tuvieron los recién nacidos en común. Momentos después se vieron en la necesidad de separarse de ellos, mientras los revisaban. Kid Flash y Jinx se quedaron en silencio observando a la nueva madre dormir. Entonces Jinx recordó un detalle importante, algo de lo que no se habían preocupado en los últimos momentos.

─ Wally ¡los titanes!─ exclamó la hechicera de la mala suerte.

─ ¿Qué hay con ellos?─ preguntó confuso el pelirrojo.

─ No saben que estamos aquí─ bufó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo─ ¡Debes buscarlos y avisarles que estamos en el hospital!

─ No tengo muchos ánimos ahora─ se quejó el veloz con tono infantil. Pero al encontrarse con la dura y asesina mirada de su novia, se puso de pie como si trajera un resorte integrado─ ¡Voy que vuelo!

Entonces antes de que Jinx pudiera hacer otra cosa, Kid Flash ya se había marchado a toda velocidad. _

_Mañana de Navidad, una capa de nieve blanca cubría cada edificio de toda Jump City; así como en ese momento cubrían a una familia de bendiciones. Flashes cegadores se disparaban rápidamente desde distintos ángulos en un intento por captar como había nacido una familia. La cámara fotografiaba un par de labios fundiéndose en un beso de amor infinito, mientras ambos dueños de los labios sostenían consigo un recién nacido, con una vida anormal y espectacular por delante. Chico Bestia y Raven no había podido pedir mejor regalo de Navidad._


End file.
